


【我a】狼吞虎艳

by escapeAkarry



Category: wok
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry





	【我a】狼吞虎艳

*  
听到我的回答他几乎羞得连兽耳都染上了粉红，我是这么的想怜爱他，估计他在这几天我对他的呵护中已经察觉到了。  
你说的，我是一匹好狼，那么，现在好狼想要从中拿取一些报酬应该不为过，是吗？

 

“你刚成年对吗？”感觉到我的距离越来越近，气温骤升，他不自然地往床里缩了缩。

“上个月...”他声音小小的但依旧能回荡在房间里，他低声说话有一种说不出的性感，尾音总能撩得我心里痒到极致。

“那么，这就是我给你的成年礼物了。”

低头吻上他早已干热艳红的薄唇，舌头仔细描摹他的唇形，伸手轻轻抚上他的下颚示意他张嘴，他很乖，马上就照做了，舌尖还调皮地舔了我一下，小可爱这么迫不及待我也不好再慢吞吞了，使劲在他口腔里吮吸，不知是为什么，他的气味像是蜜糖般引诱我占据他，让我不禁想到兽物的发情期，那么这就好办了。

他微颤的睫毛打在我脸上像是挑逗，伸手把他后脑勺托住以至加深这个吻，意识到这是他的初次，便在适时离开了他的唇，晶莹唾液在他嘴角流下，眼神迷离充满水气似乎还停留在刚才那个吻，好不情色。

我的兽耳兽尾甚至兽牙都冒出来了，在他身上留下痕迹，留下我的气味，这是必要的。

不忍心在他嫩白的肌肤上留下牙印，只是浅浅留下象征性的吻痕，待他回过神来，他已是一丝不挂在我身下，兽尾不知所措地在他身后乱动，小紧张，别怕，我会一步一步教你。

“乖，没有润滑，帮我好不好？”他点点头，把他拉起让他伏在我下身前，小紧张不知该怎么做，只是伸出一点樱红的舌尖舔舐着我的前端，小嘴吧砸吧砸一点点尝着味道，眼神无辜地像只小鹿，不时看向我，注意着我的感觉，怎么这么可爱，“含着就行，你会做得很好的。”他张嘴时我真担心他的小嘴包不住我的巨大，看到他眼泪都要掉下来，鼻子红红的活叫人心疼，看着身前如此艳美的一副光景，在他嘴里来回了几下便缴械，白浊多得在他嘴角冒出，“乖，吐出来。”伸手在他嘴前接住，体液夹杂他的唾液缓缓落在我手心上。

“躺下，宝贝。”掰开他细长的双腿，往他身下探索，把手上的体液一点一点送到他体内，初次经历情事的紧致和不适应，他双腿在我身旁颤动着，小虎牙咬着的下唇像快要滴血，“痛吗？”

“.......不痛...”就知道他不会轻易说痛，额边滴下的汗珠早已出卖了他。

“很快就好。”真的不忍心折磨他，当扩张得差不多时便缓缓进入他，该死的太紧了。

“....唔.......”他比我要痛苦得多，抓在我后背的两只小爪子想想都知道肯定泛白了，小可怜，我现在就疼爱你。

从缓慢到逐渐适应再到快速抽插，“呜...啊....哈啊.......慢点.....唔....”他不断喘气，水汽沾上他的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，他像猫咪般的呻吟和哀求像是催情剂，令我不得不加快速度，想听他求我，想听他哭泣，想听他说爱我。

“宝贝，还疼不疼？”在他耳边轻轻询问。

“....不疼......呜.....”他的双腿缠在我的腰上，时不时摩挲着我的肌肤，他的兽尾也缠上我的兽尾，我们相爱的证明。

好几次泄在他的炙热粘稠的内壁，很满足，可以说，爽得上天堂。

他真是个宝物，而我却得到了他，我一定会加倍宠爱他。

“......我累...唔....啊.....不要了.....”小白虎的求饶。

“乖，叫哥哥。”这一定不是我的恶趣味，我保证。

“呜.....哥....哥哥....”可爱，可爱，可爱，可爱极了。

“宝宝这么乖，这是最后一次了。”

来回迅速抽插，抽出时他穴口的嫩肉夹杂着我的白浊，嗯，美味。

他的双腿还在抖，似乎高潮未过，眼神还在放空，呜咽还在继续，若不是他求我停下来，我多想再干一回，没关系，来日方长。

“抱你去清洗，好吗？”

“......好....”

才不告诉你们我在浴室又干了他两回。


End file.
